Data storage server solutions can be complex systems having multiple elements, functions, and possible points of failure. Testing such complex systems presents numerous challenges for verifying the proper functionality, performance, and data integrity of the data storage systems. Generally many hours of intense testing is performed to verify these characteristics of a data storage system. Scheduling and performing numerous test procedures along with proper regression testing can become an extremely time consuming undertaking.
Complex resource management may be a large part of data storage system testing. Various tests to be performed may involve different combinations and configurations of multiple clients and multiple storage servers. Setting up data storage system tests consistently, correctly, and repeatedly can be a tedious, error prone, and expensive undertaking. Various additional aspects of testing data storage solutions, such as regression testing, fault injection, data collection, and data analysis can present additional challenges.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.